


Дело не в тебе

by Andre



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andre/pseuds/Andre
Summary: Легкий ромком-айронвинтер. Тони Старк разрабатывает приложение для отслеживания мыслей и случайно замечает, что каждый день думает о Баки Барнсе.Предупреждения: не бечено, безыдейно, герои не умеют говорить друг с другом через рот, но в конце — беззастенчивый хэппи-энд.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 31
Kudos: 306





	Дело не в тебе

Периодически в мире случаются странности — редкие и зрелищные, как комета Галлея. Полковник Роудс десять лет познавал прелести холостяцкой жизни и вдруг однажды нашёл себе пассию. 

В пятницу вечером он выложил на фейсбук красочное совместное селфи. Селфи навевало смутные ассоциации с картиной Вильяма Бугро «Сатир и нимфы». Вид у Роуди был ошалевший; скалясь во все сорок восемь зубов, он обнимал жизнерадостную красавицу, годящуюся ему в дочери. 

Нимфа отметилась в комментариях под постом, написав слово «Лучший» и поставив десять эмодзи с сердечками. Изучив её личную страницу, можно было сделать неутешительные выводы. Ей было слегка за двадцать; она увлекалась йогой и активизмом в пользу вымирающих животных, не ела мяса, не пила алкоголя, а кумиром называла Грету Тунберг. 

— Кто такая Грета Тунберг? — спросил Тони, когда в субботу Роуди заявился к нему в гости. 

Роуди развёл руками: 

— А я знаю? Какая-нибудь рэперша. Или блогерша. Табита от них без ума. 

— Табита? Это точно имя человека, а не стеллажа из Икеи? 

— Клянусь тебе, она нормальная. Более чем. Просто… не из нашего круга. 

— Это мягко сказано. Она, можно сказать, из надувного круга. Знаешь, как у пятилеток. 

— Смейся-смейся. Зато у меня был секс. 

— А служба опеки об этом знает? 

Роуди ковырнул палочками лапшу. Сидя за столом в мастерской, они жевали китайскую еду в коробках. Болтая с Роудсом, Тони отвлёкся от работы над новым проектом — специальной перчаткой для инвалидов. Перчатка позволяла людям, носящим протез, точнее управлять движениями, лучше ощущать поверхности и даже играть в бейсбол. Очень классно играть в бейсбол. 

— Так и знал, что ты скатишься в сарказм, — заметил Роуди. 

— Хэппи тоже шутил? 

— Неа. Просто ржал, как ненормальный. 

— Знаешь, старик, а я вот рад, что ты в это ввязался. Шутка ли — так помогать молодёжи. Девочка через тебя пофиксит все свои проблемы с отцом. 

— Иди к чёрту. 

Немного погодя, разглядывая картонное дно коробки, Роудс задумчиво изрёк: 

— Тони, а ты знаешь, что такое осознанность? 

— Название твоего домашнего видео? — предположил Тони. 

Отложив коробку в сторону, он схватил отвёртку, лежащую на столе, и подкрутил расшатанный шуруп на держателе перчатки. 

— Осознанность, — наставительно сказал Роуди, — это когда человек фокусируется на моменте. Полностью проживает настоящее, здесь и сейчас, осмысляя каждый миг...

— Что, новая мода среди веганов? 

— Ага, но суть не в том. Табби посоветовала мне приложение для медитации… 

— О мой бог. 

— Да-да! Я даже его поставил. Оказывается, если медитировать и записывать свои мысли в течение дня, вообще по-другому на мир смотришь. И я подумал: почему бы не подкинуть эту мысль старине Тони? Все приложения в магазине — фигня, там нужно вбивать текст. А ты мог бы сделать на коленке своё приложение с распознаванием голоса, хэштегами и аналитикой… 

— Хэштегами? — переспросил Тони. — Кто ты и что ты сделал с Роуди? 

— У тебя есть Пятница, — упрямился Роуди. — Можно сказать, всё готово, надо только таймер прикрутить. 

Не отвлекаясь от перчатки, Тони покачал головой. 

— А почему нет? — разгорячился Роуди. — Людям бы пригодилась простая программа. Всего-то и нужно, чтобы три раза в день спрашивала, о чём я думаю. 

— Я тебе и так скажу. О том, как бы не ударить в грязь лицом перед двадцатилетней. 

Роуди горестно вздохнул. Этот вздох означал: «Такой умный и такой придурок». 

— Но, послушай, приложение — это правда важно. Да, я согласен, вызов не очень-то амбициозный, но… 

— Вызова вообще нет. То, что ты предлагаешь — будильник с заметками. Глянь сюда: вот эта перчатка — девайс, расширяющий возможности человеческого тела, тут одних экспериментов с материалами на две недели работы, а ещё вшит искусственный интеллект. 

— Так и в чём проблема? Искусственный интеллект не может три раза в день спросить человека, о чём он думает? 

Тони поморщился. 

— Приходи с этой идеей лет через сорок. Я доживу до Альцгеймера и буду учиться держать ложку. Задача как раз под этот уровень. 

Роуди вздохнул ещё горше и, набравшись терпения, подобрался с другого края. 

— Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что не во всех проектах нужен вызов. Но это правда классная задача: исследовать себя, разбираться в мыслях. Особенно в нашем возрасте, когда с памятью уже не всё в порядке. 

— В нашем возрасте? — возмутился Тони. — С моим возрастом всё нормально, из нас двоих старпёр — это ты. 

— Да ну? И ты всё про себя понимаешь? 

— Абсолютно. 

— Не тешишься иллюзиями? 

— Спорно, но допустим. 

— Не отвлекаешься по мелочам, хорошо осознаёшь, в каком состоянии находишься? 

— Слушай, если ты заделался воспитателем, лучше иди к своей Табби. Хочешь, достану вам халявные билеты в Диснейленд, только не лезь с ерундой. 

Роуди закатил глаза. 

— Скажи, когда надоест язвить. 

— Не надоест. 

— А мы посмотрим. 

* * *

С того дня мысли Тони раздвоились, как раздваивается тропинка на перекрёстке. Он занимался перчаткой, костюмами и перспективными разработками «Старк Индастриз», но периодически ловил себя на мысли о приложении. 

Старина Роуди был прав — переиспользовать технологии Пятницы не составляло труда. Идея сложилась сама собой; оставалось протестировать прототип в бою, решив пару мелочей с внешним видом и хранением данных. Тони колебался, не желая поддаваться дурацким затеям ополоумевшего от любви Роуди, но в конце концов сдался. 

— Желаете протестировать самостоятельно? — поинтересовалась Пятница. 

Тони не видел особой пользы в том, чтобы вести заметки о мыслях в течение дня. С другой стороны, вреда тоже не было. 

— Ладно, давай попробуем. Задай период в одну неделю. Потестируем, соберём данные, а в следующие выходные выкатим и забудем. 

— Да, босс. О чём вы сейчас думаете? 

Неотрывно глядя на перчатку и разбросанные по столу материалы, Тони ответил: 

— О проекте. 

— Если сформулируете ответ точнее, статистика будет более полной. 

— Окей. Я думаю о размерной линейке. Думаю... какого размера рука у Баки Барнса. 

— Ответ записан. 

Рука Баки Барнса. Что только в голову не придёт. 

* * *

Барнс жил в другом крыле базы Мстителей — его комната примыкала к небольшому тренировочному залу. Там же располагались комнаты Стива, Ванды и Сокола. 

Тони сам пригласил их пожить на базе; ему нравилось ощущать, что за пределами мастерской тоже бурлит какая-то жизнь. Жизнь, в которой он не принимал деятельного участия, но за которой интересно наблюдать. 

Не база Мстителей, а муравьиная ферма. 

Тони предпочитал завтракать и обедать в мастерской, а остальные — в столовой; он занимался боксом пару раз в неделю, а они бегали и качались на тренажёрах каждый день. Так было всю зиму, но две недели назад началась весна. Тренировки переместились на улицу. Из окна спальни был виден внутренний двор, залитый солнцем, и по утрам за чашкой кофе Тони подсматривал за тренировками: глядел, как Мстители разминаются, подходя к уличным тренажёрам, следил за движениями без единой мысли, как следят за пролетающими листьями, которые ветер сорвал с дерева. 

В одно особенно солнечное утро кто-то притащил бейсбольный мяч, и Сокол с Барнсом принялись отрабатывать броски. Сокол, облачившись в костюм с крыльями, подлетал до уровня третьего этажа и бросал мяч с разных углов. В тот день из-за жары Барнс надел не футболку, а майку. Металлическая рука открылась от плеча до кончиков пальцев. 

Раньше Тони не замечал, каким неуклюжим бывает этот протез. Мощи хватило бы на четверых, а вот точность движений хромала: Барнс то хватал мяч кончиками пальцев, едва успевая, то, наоборот, слишком сильно отбивал мяч ладонью. Тони предпочёл бы не замечать этого, но, увидев один раз, уже не мог развидеть. 

В ту секунду Тони вдруг осенило. В Америке полно инвалидов, потерявших руку, — и если уж даже навороченный протез Барнса не справляется с бросками, то тем парням бейсбол даже и не снится. Но что, если сделать девайс, облегчающий сцепление, улучшающий координацию? Лёгкий, маневренный, культовый и привычный с детства, как… как перчатка Джо Ди Маджо. 

— Сэр, о чём вы думаете? 

— А? 

— Прошло три часа. Я собираю данные. О чём вы думаете?

— Да, точно… всё ещё о Барнсе. Как думаешь, он вообще репрезентативен для тестов? 

— Хотите провести опытное тестирование? 

Тони представил, как приглашает Барнса в мастерскую, чтобы примерить прототип перчатки. Придётся объяснять, откуда взялась идея. «Привет, я за тобой подглядывал — и вот что родилось». 

Нет, это глупо. 

Что ещё сказать? «Привет, пару лет назад я тебе эту руку оторвал, но теперь решил сделать апгрейд»? 

Это ещё глупее. 

С другими людьми Тони не стал бы церемониться, выдумывая деликатные объяснения. Но их с Барнсом объединяло тяжёлое прошлое, о котором оба не хотели вспоминать. За последний год и двух слов друг другу не сказали; казалось, только попробуешь пересечь незримую черту, и тут же вскроются старые раны. 

— Забудь. Найдём другой способ потестить. 

— Можно направить запрос в ветеранские организации. 

— Да, выбери парочку в окрестностях Нью-Йорка. Нам нужно человек десять с разными видами протезов. И разной физподготовкой. 

— Будет сделано, сэр. 

* * *

Через пару дней пришли первые отклики. Тони не ожидал, что их будет так много. 

Из интереса он открыл файл со сводными данными, которые собрала Пятница, и провалился в него на несколько часов: смотрел имена, модели протезов, сопроводительные тексты — сплошь истории ранений, Персидский Залив, Ирак, Иран. Он мог бы делегировать эту работу Пятнице, но хотел увидеть живых людей. Ощутить их боль, как свою. Только так и можно было сделать что-то толковое. 

Он начал разбирать отклики в полдень, а часа в четыре в дверь мастерской постучали. Для визита Пеппер было слишком поздно, а для Роуди — слишком рано. 

Тони открыл дверь. На пороге стоял Баки Барнс — последний человек, которого Тони ожидал увидеть. Даже если на пороге возник бы призрак отца и сплясал знойный танец фламенко, Тони удивился бы меньше. 

— Привет, — Барнс кашлянул, глядя в пол. — Не занят? 

Конечно, Тони был занят — примерно всегда, без выходных и отпусков, в последние тридцать лет и следующие двадцать-двадцать пять.

Хотел спросить: «Что ты здесь делаешь?», но даже в уме это звучало не больно-то дружелюбно. А он старался быть дружелюбным. Как минимум ради Кэпа.

— Слушай, мне тут Сокол показал листовку. Это ведь твой проект? 

Барнс показал белый лист с объявлением о поиске кандидатов. Такой помятый и пожамканный листочек — смотреть больно. О, эти дивные привычки ходить вокруг да около. 

— Ну да. А что? 

Барнс поднял голову. На загорелом лице с широкими скулами ярко выделялись прозрачные, серо-голубые глаза. Было видно, что ему неловко, но он притворяется, что это не так. Притворство давалось ему лучше, чем Стиву, но всё равно плохо. Тони уже начал думать, что это черта поколения — вроде упрямства, старомодности и зубодробительного пуританства. 

Пауза стала неприличной. Тони было интересно, как долго Барнс продержится в тишине. Он продержался секунд двадцать. 

Довольно долго. 

— Можно мне поучаствовать? В тестировании? Судя по требованиям, я подхожу. 

Ещё бы не подходишь, подумал Тони, они ведь с тебя и писались. 

— Запросто. Нужны замеры протеза. Плечо, бицепс, локоть, запястье, длина и ширина ладони. 

— У меня нет твоего номера. 

— Номера? 

— Телефона. Я же должен… отправить куда-нибудь замеры. Эсэмэской. Или в вотсаппе… 

— Или голубиной почтой, — подхватил Тони. 

Барнс замешкался. Пришлось разжевать мысль. 

— У тебя подключён умный дом. Колонка должна стоять где-то на тумбочке. Позови Пятницу, колонка оживёт. Для этого не нужен мой номер. 

— А. 

— И, кстати, замеры можно сделать трёхмерным сканированием. Тоже через Пятницу. 

— Ясно. 

— Что-то ещё? 

— Э-э-э… нет. 

— Ну тогда бывай. 

Он потянулся, чтобы закрыть дверь, и вдруг Барнс сказал: 

— Тони. 

Раньше он никогда не называл его Тони. Да чего там — вообще никак не называл. Имя вдруг ужалило; Тони остановился, не закрыв дверь, и выжидательно уставился на Барнса. 

— Знаю, — медленно произнёс тот, аккуратно и осторожно подбирая каждое слово, — мы особо не ладим. Но… если ты захочешь… мы могли бы… попытаться. 

— Попытаться что? 

— Поговорить, — туманно сказал Барнс. — Ну, знаешь… провести время. 

Провести время. С ума сойти. Тони поднял брови, борясь с желанием едко пошутить. 

— Я не настаиваю, — поспешно прибавил Барнс. — Это просто опция. На твой вкус. 

Тони зацепило слово «опция» — казалось, Барнс ищет подходящий язык, чтобы с ним разговаривать, но промахивается с подбором слов. Как и всякий невротик, Тони легко улавливал, когда другие люди нервничали. 

— Буду знать. 

— Да. Окей. Спасибо. 

Барнс обернулся и, сунув руки в карманы, пошёл вперёд по коридору. 

— Сэр, — ожила Пятница. — О чём вы думаете? 

Тони опомнился и закрыл дверь. 

— О Барнсе. Что, чёрт возьми, это было. 

— Принято. 

* * *

В субботу вечером Тони посмотрел короткий список багов и добавил несколько строк в коде, затем устроил небольшое нагрузочное тестирование — показатели были в норме. Приложение отправилось в магазин в ожидании модерации. 

Релиз должен был снять головную боль, но не тут-то было. 

Одна вещь настораживала. В среднем приложение сохраняло пять записей в день, и, судя по этим записям, в четырёх из пяти случаев Тони думал о Барнсе — в разных вариациях, то с раздражением, то с интересом, то с навязчивыми мыслями о металлической руке. 

Мысли о руке можно было объяснить проектом с перчаткой, но остальные записи вызывали вопросы. 

По опыту Тони знал, что склонен циклиться на чём попало. В его жизни бывали периоды бессонниц, расстройств и фанатичной увлечённости идеями, но обычно к этому подталкивало чувство вины и страх кому-то навредить. В истории с Барнсом не было ни того, ни другого. У Тони внутри заело пластинку, а он не знал, почему. 

Ведь зачем-то же даны эти мысли. Зачем-то раз за разом скатываешься в оцепенелое удивление; стоишь по утрам у окна и смотришь, как Барнс тренируется во дворе. 

Он выглядит, как простой парень из плоти и крови; мешковатые штаны, растянутая майка, нелепый хвостик на затылке — любоваться нечем. Но он пришелец. Явился из другого, ныне несуществующего мира, запечатлённого лишь в кино и фотографиях, — а живёт, как все, и выглядит, как все. Тони думал, что, заговорив с ним, немедленно скатится в неадекват, но всё было нормально. Старые раны не вскрылись, Тони жил как прежде. Только какая-то иррациональная сила притягивала его к Барнсу. 

Может, это любопытство. Будто смотришь сериал, а там в каждом эпизоде мелькает странный герой, которого не понимаешь, вроде Шерлока Холмса или Доктора Хауса. Хочется копнуть поглубже и… что? Очароваться? 

Да, очароваться — хорошее слово. 

— Сэр, — сказала Пятница утром в воскресенье, когда он в очередной раз стоял у окна и смотрел на тренировку во дворе. — У вас участился пульс. Мисс Поттс просила напоминать о консультациях кардиолога. 

— Да помню я, помню, — ответил Тони, а потом, не сводя глаз с Барнса, подумал: пульс? 

Надо же. 

— Пятница, а ты не могла бы сопоставить данные из приложения с данными фитнес-браслета? 

— Да, сэр. Одну минуту. 

— Сравни показатели пульса с мыслями о Барнсе. 

— Готово, сэр. Есть закономерность: ваш пульс учащался каждый раз, когда вы говорили об этом. И по утрам. Кроме того, есть ещё пиковое значение… 

— В день, когда он заглянул в мастерскую? 

— Да. 

Тони отхлебнул кофе из чашки. В этот момент Баки Барнс поднял голову и прицельно посмотрел в его окно. 

— Сэр. Снова пульс. 

— Да. Я знаю. 

Барнс, одереневенев, пялился на него снизу вверх, пока не получил бейсбольным мячом по лбу. Взгляды разомкнулись, Барнс запоздало отшатнулся от мяча и потёр лоб живой рукой. 

Вот и приехали, подумал Тони. 

— Вы точно не хотите проконсультироваться с кардиологом? — спросила Пятница. 

— Нет, но спасибо, что спросила. Запиши в список дел: подумать о синхронизации фитнес-браслета с приложением. 

— А насчёт мистера Барнса? 

— Насчёт него не пиши. 

* * *

— ...оказывается, Грета Тунберг — эко-активистка. Слышал бы ты, что она несёт. Если бы я предъявлял что-то подобное в её возрасте, папаша бы мне мозги вышиб. Табита говорит, наше поколение чересчур травмированное — а лично я думаю, с нами всё в порядке. Просто нынешним детям слишком скучно жить. Эй, ты слышишь? 

Тони перевёл взгляд на Роуди. Как обычно бывало в выходные, они сидели в мастерской и болтали о глупостях. Тони уже пять минут пялился в стену напротив. Руку холодило дно бокала; Тони опустил взгляд и обнаружил, что налил себе содовую со льдом, но так к ней и не притронулся. 

— Тебя что, били? — участливо осведомился Роуди. 

Да лучше бы били. 

— Нет, прости. Залип в одном проекте. 

Роуди повеселел. 

— Проект, ага. У тебя выражение лица, как пятнадцать лет назад. Колись: снова сошёлся с Пеппер? Или подцепил кого-то в Тиндере? 

— А я смотрю, Табита тебе здорово мозги промыла... Кстати, я сделал твоё приложение. С мыслями. 

— Шутишь? 

— Если бы. Завтра появится в сторах. 

Роуди уважительно хмыкнул и принялся расспрашивать о шифровании данных. Как и всякий военный, он души не чаял в секретности и больше всего на свете боялся сливов. Из него вышел бы хороший безопасник — параноик, вахтёр и контролёр, повёрнутый на всю башку. Из тех, кто заклеивает изолентой камеру на планшете и кого нужно поздравлять с днём фольги. 

Жгучий интерес Роуди к шифрованию на какое-то время освободил Тони от неудобных вопросов. Но ненадолго. 

— Ладно, спрошу второй раз: что у тебя с личной жизнью? 

Далось ему это всё. 

— У меня её нет, отстань. 

— У всех есть, — упорствовал Роуди. 

— Я не все. Я миллиардер, технический гений и супергерой. И ещё у меня айкью двести восемь баллов. 

— Да уж, такой убогий, как ты, отродясь не найдёт себе девушку. 

— У меня правда никого нет. Сменим тему. 

Роуди цокнул языком. 

— Знаешь, в девяносто шестом я застал тебя в подвале с двумя рыжими близняшками. У тебя была цепь на сосках и всё лицо в коксе, и ты вообще ничего не соображал. Принял меня за официанта и попросил принести такос. 

— Будешь вечно припоминать грехи молодости? 

— Нет. Просто страшно представить, чего ты стесняешься теперь. 

Честный ответ звучал бы так: это не стеснение. Какое, к чёрту, стеснение, когда пройдено уже всё, в том числе и кокс. А ещё разбитое сердце, серьёзные отношения и желание жениться. 

Ничто не волнует, как прежде, и слава богу. Со временем обнаруживаешь, что работа интереснее, чем случайные связи, а страсть к открытию ярче, чем страсть к человеку. Это нормально, ненормально другое: навязчивые мысли о Баки Барнсе и утренний вуайеризм. 

— Даю слово, Роуди, — Тони отсалютовал стаканом, — если у меня кто-то появится, ты узнаешь первым. 

Роуди скептически поморщился. 

— Кстати, не я один интересуюсь твоей личной жизнью. 

— Что, опять звонили из «Вэнити Фейр»? 

— Неа. Барнс. 

Тони замер, не донеся стакан до губ, но опомнился и глотнул. 

— Вот как? 

— Ага, звонил вчера вечером. Говорит, у Мстителей намечается вечеринка, тебя позвали, а ты не ответил. Сидишь, как сыч, у себя в мастерской, ни с кем не общаешься. Парни переживают, всё ли у тебя в порядке. Может, ты решил отойти от всей этой тусовки, собираешься переехать в домик за городом и нарожать кучу детишек. К слову, почему ты не идёшь на вечеринку? 

Тони глотнул ещё, задержав содовую во рту. 

— Не знаю. Не заметил приглашения. 

Браслет пиликнул, и на экране выскочило уведомление. Заботливая Пятница тактично сообщала, что вечеринка стартует через полчаса, а приглашение прислали пять дней назад. Оно было отправлено без подписи с почтового аккаунта-однодневки, поэтому попало в спам. 

— Старик, — сказал Роуди, — ты б завязывал столько работать. И, в конце концов, не мне же учить тебя развлекаться. 

— А ты-то пойдёшь? 

— Спрашиваешь. Я обещал Табби, что она сможет взять автограф у Чёрной Вдовы, — Роуди глянул на часы. — Как раз минут через двадцать подъедет. Ты идёшь или нет? 

* * *

Идти, конечно, не стоило. Но Тони пошёл. 

Специально для вечеринки Мстители расчистили большую гостиную, заполнили выпивкой бар, притащили бильярд. Появилась Табита — на удивление чистое небесное создание, излучающее незамутнённый восторг. Тони стало стыдно за все предыдущие шутки. Роуди немедленно вызвался познакомить Табиту с присутствующими, а, проходя мимо Тони, сделал страшные глаза: мол, только посмей сказануть что-нибудь дикое. 

Тони обнялся с Брюсом, пожал руку Кэпу, сыграл одну партию в бильярд и посетовал, что нет рулетки. Он так долго строил эту базу и так трудно сходился с Кэпом и его компанией, что заслужил право почивать на лаврах. Но, если честно, всё ещё не понял, как это делается. 

Жил, будто на поводке. Не у кого-то другого, а у себя на поводке: дёрнешься вправо-влево — в шею впивается ремешок. И даже не поймёшь, откуда он взялся. 

— Сухой мартини, — попросил Тони, плюхнувшись за барную стойку. Приглашённый бармен мгновенно узнал его и блеснул улыбкой. 

— С водкой, мистер Старк?

— Я похож на Джеймса Бонда?

— Очень. 

— А ты похож на подхалима. 

— Чего не сделаешь ради чаевых. 

Справа послышалось хмыканье. Бармен щедро налил мартини в высокий бокал, добавил оливку и пошёл к другой стороне стойки. Тони повернулся, чтобы выяснить, откуда звук, и обнаружил за стойкой Баки Барнса.

Их разделял всего один пустой стул. Перед Барнсом стоял стакан, до краёв наполненный вишнёво-красной водичкой, и Барнс гипнотизировал его взглядом. Вид у Барнса был кроткий, одухотворённый и задумчивый; ни дать ни взять пророк Иеремия. Неподвижность роднила его с растениями и грибами. 

— Ты что, меня преследуешь? 

Не поднимая головы, Барнс вежливо ответил: 

— Если бы я тебя преследовал, ты бы этого не заметил. 

— Самонадеянность — моя фишка. Не отбирай чужой хлеб. 

— О, я стараюсь. 

Тони ужасно хотелось его подначить. Ангел на плече шептал в ухо: не нарывайся, это бессмысленно. 

Дьявол на другом плече заметил: хоть себе признайся, что ты припёрся на вечеринку ради этого. Пересилил нелюдимость последних месяцев, сорвался на часок с этого поводка — и что теперь, просто сбежишь? 

Нет, так нельзя. 

— Не знал, что суперсолдаты пьют. 

— Я и не пью. Это просто клюквенный сок. 

— У тебя что, месячные? 

Барнс уточнил:

— Цитата из «Отступников»?

— Ух ты. Новое слово в лечении социофобии: Джеймс Барнс узнаёт шовинистские шутки из Мартина Скорсезе. 

— Можешь звать меня Баки. 

— А могу и не звать, — парировал Тони, — ты всё равно тут как тут. Кстати, развей мои сомнения. Мне показалось, или ты ходишь за мной по пятам? 

— М-м-м… Да? 

— Спрашиваешь, как дела. Выясняешь номер телефона. Зовёшь на вечеринку, присылая приглашение без подписи, а потом напоминаешь через Роуди. Если бы я тебя не знал, решил бы, что ты прощупываешь почву. 

— Какую... почву?

— Ты мне скажи. 

— Может, если приглашение без подписи — так и неважно, от кого?

— Наоборот. Это самое важное. 

Взгляд Барнса остановился в точке где-то между бровей Тони; старый трюк, чтобы не смотреть в глаза. 

— М-м-м… ясно. Ну, на самом деле я ничего не... Разве что слегка… знаешь, неосознанно. 

— Я тебя прошу: выражайся туманнее. А то мне неловко от твоей прямоты. 

— Это ничего не значит. 

Ага, подумал Тони. Именно так говорят, когда это кое-что значит. 

— То есть мне всё привиделось? 

— Да. 

— И ничего не было? 

— А что должно быть? 

Тони одним глотком допил мартини, схватил наколотую на шпажку оливку и с аппетитом её съел. Ещё несколько секунд они сидели в тишине, слушая, как гремят шары в зоне бильярда, а в отдалении журчит что-то прелестно старомодное вроде Бадди Холли. 

Было очень душно, к тому же тишина нервировала. Тони поправил пиджак и показал жестом «Скоро вернусь» Стиву и Роуди. В коридоре ему стало легче: лицо обдало приятной прохладой. Справа по коридору был длинный открытый балкон, утопающий в тени; Тони вышел к нему, спрятавшись за балкой, и стал разглядывать горящие окна в другом крыле здания. Из головы не выходило лицо Барнса. 

Мысли были неуместные: если бог есть, он, наверное, здорово оттянулся, пока создавал это лицо. Такая красота — и такому дураку досталась. 

В этот момент кто-то открыл дверь в гостиную, и в коридор хлынула музыка, стук бильярдных шаров и дружный хохот. Тони выглянул в коридор. Брюс Беннер, легкомысленно насвистывая, шёл по направлению к туалету. 

На миг Тони укололо разочарование. Втайне от самого себя он надеялся, что это будет Барнс. 

Глупо, конечно. Им не о чем говорить и нечего вместе делать. И незачем бегать друг за другом, как школьники. 

— Эй, — сказал голос за спиной. 

Тони вздрогнул и чуть не навернулся с балкона. Позади него всё-таки был Барнс. Видимо, он выскользнул в коридор вместе с Беннером. Теперь стоял в паре метров от Тони, около бетонной балки. 

— Что такое? — сказал Тони. — Ты бежал за мной, чтобы доказать, что ты за мной не бегаешь? 

— Э-э-э… Нет. Извини. 

Тони ожидал, что он ещё что-нибудь добавит, но Барнс таинственно помалкивал. В воздухе снова разлилась нервирующая пауза. 

— Мда. Лаконичен, как Хэмингуэй. Кстати, ты знал, что у Хэмингуэя была мания преследования? Он боялся, что ФБР за ним следит, и даже вышиб себе мозги со страху. А потом оказалось, что это не мания, ФБР на самом деле за ним… 

— Ещё раз извини, — перебил Барнс. — Я не хотел тебя напугать. 

— Не обольщайся, это не так-то просто. 

— Я просто хотел сказать, что ты прав. 

— Что, прости? 

— Ты прав, — повторил Барнс, развернулся кругом и исчез за дверями гостиной. 

* * *

Вот так просто. «Ты прав». Не худшие слова, которые Тони слышал в жизни, но было бы неплохо понять, в чём именно. 

Мысль об этом преследовала Тони следующие три дня. Он развернул бурную деятельность в мастерской, позвал десять ветеранов — поровну мужчин и женщин, — и устроил шестичасовое тестирование жизненных показателей и трехмёрное сканирование мышечной массы. 

Как обычно, фанатизм здорово помогал работе, но в остальном выжигал дотла. Ночью третьего дня Тони лежал без сна и смотрел в потолок; голова не выключалась уже тридцать часов подряд, и это было только начало. 

В глубине души он знал, что отвлечение на работу не поможет, как не поможет снотворное, успокаивающие мысли и беседы с Пятницей. У него был вопрос, и ему нужен был ответ. Короткий, ясный, и чем скорее, тем лучше — пока Тони ещё не успел навыдумывать черте что. 

Наутро он придумал план: взять крепость блицкригом. 

Тренировка начиналась в восемь утра. Первые десять минут Мстители переодевались и принимали душ в раздевалке. Сокол и Кэп вышли первыми. Оживлённо переговариваясь, они исчезли за дверью, ведущей во внутренний двор, не заметив Тони, стоящего в закутке у душевой. 

Прошла ещё минута, и появился Барнс. Подпрыгивая на одной ноге, он на ходу поправлял носок, выбившийся из кроссовка. 

Тони налетел на него, как коршун. 

— Думаешь, со мной можно вот так? 

Барнс шарахнулся в сторону. 

— Блин! Ты давно здесь стоишь? 

— Говори. 

— А? 

— На вечеринке ты заявил, что я прав. 

— Ты поэтому караулишь?.. 

— То, что я прав, — не новость. Но я хочу знать, в чём именно. 

Барнс прикрыл глаза ладонью и некоторое время постоял, собираясь с мыслями. Тони ужасно отвлекали его волосы, стянутые в пучок на затылке легкомысленной розовой резиночкой. 

Серьёзно, розовой резиночкой? Ему что, три года? 

— Ладно, скажу как есть. Ты был прав, я к тебе подкатывал. 

— Ты ко мне… стоп. Что?

Тони ожидал всякое. Отмазки про «Гидру», закос под идиота, ни к чему не обязывающий флирт. Но не это. 

— Дело не в тебе, — Барнс отнял руку от лица. — Понимаешь, у меня сто лет никого не было. И иногда переклинивает. Не знаю, как ещё это объяснить. Раньше нормально переносил, но теперь, после реабилитации, психика нормализуется, и возвращаются всякие… вещи. Веду себя, как идиот. Ясное дело, ты не должен от этого страдать, так что я буду держать себя в руках. Пройдёт со временем. Извини, что впутал. 

Значит, вот как это называется — «впутал». Именно так Тони себя и чувствовал: впутанным в хитросплетение странных ниточек; дернёшь за такую — и непонятно, где отзовётся. 

Впрочем, из всего этого откровения Тони придал значение только одной фразе. 

— Вот как. А что значит «дело не во мне»? 

Барнс глубоко вздохнул и наградил Тони взглядом. Очень долгим взглядом. 

— У меня простая логика: если уж к кому и можно здесь подкатить, так это к тебе. Но дело не в том, какой…. какой ты. Просто со мной не всё в порядке. Обещаю вести себя, как ни в чём не бывало, и никогда об этом не вспоминать. 

Из всех объяснений, которые Барнс мог придумать, он выбрал именно то, которое нравилось Тони меньше всего. 

— То есть, будь на моем месте кто угодно другой… 

— Да. То есть нет. То есть я соврал. 

— Когда сказал «да» или когда сказал «нет»?

— Оба раза. 

— Это логически невозможно. 

Барнс завис, обдумывая услышанное. Последний раз Тони так мучился ожиданием, когда десять лет назад запускал на компе эмулятор Виндоуз Экспи. 

Наконец не выдержал. 

— Знаешь, тебе ничто не мешает поставить Тиндер. 

Спасибо Роуди за идею. 

— И что написать в профиле? Родился в тысяча девятьсот семнадцатом, безработный, хобби — ходить в качалку? 

— Да ладно, там таких болванов как грязи.

— Вот спасибо. 

— Ты что, обиделся?

— Неа. 

— Ну и зря. Кстати, на крайний случай можно и без Тиндера. Есть такая штука, как секс по дружбе. Ну, знаешь, когда двое друзей соглашаются провести вместе ночь, совершенно без обязательств, свиданий и всего прочего. И дальше ничего друг от друга не ждут. 

Брови Барнса медленно поползли вверх; выражение лица за пару секунд сменилось с заинтригованного на обескураженное. Даже губы приоткрылись. 

— Я не имею в виду нас, — торопливо закончил Тони. 

Нас! Каких, блин, нас!

— А… Конечно. 

— Мы-то не друзья. 

— Совсем нет. 

— Я имел в виду кого-то вроде Чёрной Вдовы. Или Уилсона. 

— Я понял. 

— Тебе разве не пора на тренировку? 

— Точно. Я пойду. 

Он аккуратно обошёл Тони — так осторожно, будто перед ним стоял ядерный заряд, а не человек, — но в последний момент притормозил. 

— Можно я зайду? После обеда? 

Надо его послать, подумал Тони. Как-нибудь легко и безобидно, чтобы не очень расстроился. 

— Тебе что, помочь с установкой Тиндера? 

— Нет, я про тестирование, — пояснил Барнс. — Ну, помнишь? С перчаткой. 

Ах да, перчатка. Совсем из головы вылетело. 

— М-м-м…. Ладно. 

— Ладно — то есть можно зайти? 

Скажи нет. Скажи нет. Давай по буквам: н-е-т. 

— Да, — сказал Тони. 

Барнс широко улыбнулся, а затем, спохватившись, стёр с лица улыбку и кивнул. Уже потом, возвращаясь в мастерскую, Тони поймал себя на мысли: забавное дело. Он не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз работа вылетала из головы — разве что когда схлопотал сотрясение мозга. А сегодня он говорил с Барнсом и отключился. 

* * *

В десять минут третьего в дверь мастерской постучали. 

— Сэр, — ожила Пятница, — пришёл мистер Барнс. 

Барнс появился на пороге, сияя, как солнце; он распустил волосы, стянутые утром дурацкой резинкой, и вообще постарался выглядеть приличнее обычного. Напялил какие-то джинсы вместо тренировочных штанов, нашёл в гардеробе не мятую футболку и даже побрился. 

Суматоха с тестированием спасала от неловкости. Тони поручил Пятнице сделать проекцию металлической руки, а потом взялся за жизненные показатели. 

Предсказуемая загвоздка: Барнс, даже не вспотев, пробежал на беговой дорожке восемь километров за двадцать минут, а потом с такой же лёгкостью одолел остальные испытания на выносливость. Его участие в тестировании вносило неразбериху в статическую выборку, составленную из хорошо тренированных, но всё же обычных людей, не испытавших на себе влияние сыворотки. 

Кроме того, его протез отличался от среднестатистических моделей, выпускавшихся на рынке. Прежде Тони надеялся, что можно будет сделать универсальную перчатку, которая подошла бы под все модификации протезов, а теперь понял, что для Барнса неизбежно придётся сделать исключение. 

И вот всегда с ним так. 

— Какие-то проблемы? — спросил Барнс, заметив скептическое выражение на лице Тони. 

— Не проблемы, а задачи. Сядь вон в то кресло, мы почти закончили. 

Барнс сел в кресло. Тони подкатился к нему на стуле с колёсиками и закрепил датчик на предплечье живой руки. Для этого пришлось наклониться ближе и притронуться к голой коже. 

Рехнуться. От Барнса пахло гелем для душа, клюквой и чем-то ещё, душистым и лёгким. Запах свежего июньского вечера — такой звонкий, будто впереди целое лето без забот и тревог. 

Браслет на запястье, отслеживающий скачки пульса, угрожающе запищал. 

— Что это? — спросил Барнс. 

— Да так, — Тони стянул браслет и наугад швырнул куда-то на стол. — Батарея садится. 

Из подлокотника кресла выехал небольшой щуп и обвился вокруг предплечья Барнса. 

— Ты как, уколов не боишься? — спросил Тони. 

— Каких уколов?

Щуп с молниеносной скоростью уколол палец. Барнс непроизвольно дёрнулся. 

— Вообще-то боюсь.

— Да брось. Всю жизнь прожил как лабораторная обезьянка — пора бы привыкнуть, не? 

Тишина повисла всего на мгновение, но Тони тут же раскаялся. 

— Прости. Временами заносит. 

— Нет, всё в порядке. И вправду пора бы привыкнуть. 

— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься изливать мне душу. 

— А если собираюсь? 

— Тебя ждёт страшное разочарование. Спроси у Пеппер: я хреновый слушатель и зациклен на своих игрушках. Со мной вообще лучше не связываться. 

— Звучит так, будто ты меня отговариваешь. 

— Неа. Дружеский совет. 

— Надо же. А мне казалось, мы не друзья. 

Тони поднял голову, собираясь посмотреть Барнсу в глаза, но споткнулся взглядом о покусанные тонкие губы и круглый подбородок. Выше уже не смотрел. Ожидание клубилось в воздухе, сгущаясь в пространстве между ними. 

Тони вдруг сообразил, что только что наклонился к Барнсу. Не то чтобы очень близко, но всё-таки ближе, чем положено малознакомым людям. Тони знал за собой эту черту — наплевательство на естественную дистанцию между людьми, — и временами с ней боролся. Без особого успеха. 

Пересилив себя, он отодвинулся назад и громко спросил: 

— Пятница, сколько времени нужно на экспресс-анализ крови? 

— Пятнадцать минут, сэр. 

— Сделай кофе нашему гостю. И мне тоже, двойной. 

Под шум кофемашины Тони отвернулся к рабочему столу. Так было безопаснее. В воздухе висели проекции разных протезов. Тони повертел их так и этак, мысленно сокрушаясь, до чего не универсальные решения используются в протезе у Барнса — и крепления не те, и эргономика, и материалы. 

Запахло кофе. Шум машины утих, и в мастерской стало подозрительно тихо. Пару минут спустя Тони оглянулся и обнаружил, что Барнс сосредоточенно примеривает на металлическую руку прототип перчатки. 

— Осторожно, она током бьётся. 

В подтверждение этих слов перчатка издала лёгкий треск. Барнс вздрогнул и от греха подальше стянул перчатку. 

— Не смог удержаться. Как тебе приходят в голову эти вещи? 

— А как тебе приходят в голову мысли? 

— Это другое. Мои мысли обычно попроще. И мало кому полезны. 

— Ого, — присвистнул Тони, — прямые подкаты не сработали, и ты решил купить меня лестью? 

— Я просто говорю первое, что в голову придёт. Кстати, насчёт подкатов… 

О нет. Сейчас опять начнутся разговоры о Тиндере и песня «дело не в тебе». 

— Знаешь, я пытаюсь тебя понять и не понимаю.

— Так, давай без душеспасительных бесед. Мы друг друга не понимаем. Сойдёмся на этом — и хватит. 

— Как скажешь, но...

— Ты по-прежнему меня бесишь. 

Барнс отвёл глаза в сторону и уставился в окно. 

— Окей. Я переживу. 

— И со мной трудно. 

— Я заметил. Тоже переживу. 

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько трудно. 

— А почему должно быть легко?

От его осмысленности у Тони ныли зубы. Он стоял и думал: откуда ж вы берётесь такие простые и открытые после всего дерьма, что с вами происходит. 

— Возьми кофе, пей и молчи. Пятница, подай ему кружку... Ради бога, Барнс. Чего смотришь? 

— Мне не нужен кофе. Просто ты мне нравишься. 

— Спасибо, я догадался. 

— Знаешь, если ты с кем-то встречаешься, или я тебе не нравлюсь — никаких проблем. Дай знать, и я отстану. Но если вдруг нет — мы могли бы поговорить. 

Надо же, какая бытовая храбрость — дух захватывает. Тони порадовался, что снял браслет. С отчаянно пищащим браслетом было бы куда сложнее держать лицо кирпичом. Перед самим собой было бы стыдно. 

— Да-да, я понял, — раздражённо перебил он и скрестил руки на груди. — Ты дико осовременился, прошёл терапию и души не чаешь в разговорах о чувствах. Но, пожалуйста, не мешай мне вести себя по-детски. 

Барнс покладисто согласился: 

— Ну, по-детски, так по-детски. 

Он отцепил датчики от предплечья, встал с кресла и в два шага преодолел расстояние между ними. И, пока Тони не успел опомниться, качнулся вперёд и прижался губами к приоткрытому рту. 

Нет, это был не поцелуй; люди так не целуются. Барнс накинулся на него, с жаром уговаривая на безумную авантюру, а Тони, дурак, зачем-то артачился и отпирался.

Но ведь он был ещё не стар. И не так уж разумен, как хотел казаться. В груди у него билось сердце, не понимающее, чего хочет, и он уже устал с ним воевать. Никогда не умел, вот и сейчас не получалось. 

Сдавшись, Тони на миг отстранился, а затем подался вперёд и языком развёл чужие губы; горячо и властно, как когда-то умел, а потом забыл, но тело ещё помнило. Они порывисто стукнулись зубами и носами, и Барнс схватил Тони за воротник. 

— Сэр, — сказала Пятница под потолком. — Готовы результаты экспресс-теста. 

Точно. Был же какой-то тест. Была мастерская, куча работы и вменяемый план действий, а потом Тони послал всё к дьяволу и решил согрешить. И, если уж грешить, так грешить по полной. 

Тони насилу оторвался от Барнса и сказал: 

— Один раз. 

Барнс, храни его господь, всё понял без пояснений. 

— И договоримся на берегу: никаких свиданий, флирта и признаний. Только секс — и никто никому ничего не должен. 

Барнс дёрнул футболку Тони наверх. 

— Нет, стой, — Тони схватил его за руку. — Скажи, что понял. 

Барнс быстро и воровато клюнул его в губы. 

— Понял, понял. 

Затем спустился губами к шее, забрался под футболку и прижался горячими ладонями к животу. 

* * *

Всё пропало и, закрутившись в вихре, полетело куда-то вниз, а затем вверх, и снова вниз, на качелях от восторга до ужаса. Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз. 

Потом они лежали на полу, полуголые и вымотанные, и смотрели в потолок. Тони слушал шумное дыхание — то ли своё, то ли чужое. По всему телу расползлась блаженная слабость, а в голове снова не было ни одной мысли. 

Может, это какая-то суперспособность от сыворотки — вроде регенерации тканей или нечеловеческой выносливости? Выключать сознание рубильником: ррраз — и всё. 

— Ух ты, — тихо сказал Барнс. 

«Ух ты» — точное определение того, что случилось. На полу было прохладно; Тони вспомнил, что лежит в расстёгнутых джинсах, сел и застегнулся. По-хорошему, надо было сходить в душ. 

— Для человека, который сто лет этим не занимался, ты очень неплох. 

— Ну, допустим, не сто лет, — Барнс перевернулся набок и подпёр рукой голову. Длинные волосы растрепались и спутались. 

А я ведь ещё в детстве хотел завести кокер-спаниэля, подумал Тони. 

И вот, пожалуйста. Завёл. 

— Всего семьдесят пять лет, — сказал Барнс, наморщив лоб. — Хотя нет, семьдесят семь. 

— Шутишь? 

— Если нет — это проблема? 

— Я бы сказал, это ачивка. А теперь выметайся, мне пора работать. 

Барнс нашарил футболку и сел. Тони чертовски отвлекали его руки, причём обе — и живая, и металлическая. Теперь, когда он знал, на что способны эти руки, послать Барнса было ещё сложнее. 

Впрочем, он и прежде не особо справлялся. 

Минут пять они бестолково скакали по мастерской, пытаясь одеться, собраться и ненароком друг друга не задеть. Около двери, провожая Барнса, Тони всё-таки не выдержал. 

— Знаешь, насчёт того, что я сказал про один раз… Забудь. Можем как-нибудь повторить? Правила те же. 

Барнс расцвел улыбкой и, наклонившись к Тони, быстро поцеловал в губы. 

— Можем. 

Он выскользнул в коридор, а Тони крикнул ему в спину: 

— Не раньше выходных! 

* * *

Завет «не раньше выходных» оказался самообманом. Утром Тони проснулся с мыслями о работе, но уже через десять минут стоял у окна с чашкой кофе и не мог дождаться, когда во дворе начнётся тренировка. 

Сегодня к привычной компании присоединилась Наташа; она в шутку запрыгнула на спину Барнса, а он безуспешно пытался её сбросить. С улицы доносился беззастенчивый хохот Сокола, победоносные возгласы Наташи и вымученные — Барнса: 

— Окей, окей, ты победила! 

Когда Наташа слезла с него, Барнс скользнул взглядом вверх, к окну Тони — будто надеялся, что тот не увидит его провала. Тони спохватился и отступил чуть дальше от окна. 

Пронесло. 

После короткой и позорной схватки все вернулись к обычным занятиям. На Барнсе болталась чёрная майка. Вокруг стыка плеча с металлической рукой по коже расходились шрамы; загар на них не ложился, и они смотрелись как белые полосы на шкуре дикого зверя. Когда Барнс подтягивался на перекладине, прогибая спину, полосы шрамов приходили в движение, а мышцы перекатывались буграми. Господи, помоги. 

Зачем Тони думал об этом, когда надо было думать о деле? Какая-то бессмыслица. Окольными путями в мысли прокрались эти… отношения. И Тони не знал, куда от них деться. 

Упрямый внутренний голос твердил: отношения — слишком сильное слово. Эта щекотка под рёбрами — просто баловство. Окей, можно признать, что Баки Барнс вызывает определённые… чувства. Раздражение. Физическое влечение. Это нормально, со всяким бывает. 

Но эти чувства, чем бы они ни были, не должны влиять на нормальную жизнь. Пусть они беснуются в крошечном загончике, занимая своё место, и не лезут в работу. Так будет правильно. Пеппер бы гордилась таким здравомыслием. Пеппер — лучшая на свете ролевая модель, и хорошо бы жить так, чтобы не было перед ней стыдно. 

С этими мыслями Тони подошёл к столу с перчаткой на подставке, бесцельно скользнул взглядом по разбросанным отвёрткам и комплектующим, и в этот момент в дверь забарабанили. Не надо было быть гением, чтобы догадаться, к чему всё идёт. 

Тони поставил чашку кофе на стол и подошёл к двери. Минуту назад он очень убедительно доказывал себе, что всё должно быть под контролем, но теперь не хотел никакого контроля. Наугад открыл дверь и тут же был сбит волной. 

Барнс налетел на него, не дав ни одной секунды на раскачку, и порывисто поцеловал в губы. 

— Г-с-п-д, дай хоть дверь закрою… 

— Ты занят? 

— Ужасно. Заходи. 

Дверь захлопнулась. Прижавшись к стене, они жадно целовались, ничего вокруг не видя. Тони нырнул рукой под резинку тренировочных штанов; Барнс в ответ стянул с него футболку. 

Потом они съехали на пол и покатились по нему кубарем, нос к носу, губы к губам. Перекати-поле, сплетённое из тел. Неосторожным движением Барнс задел ножку стола. В коробке на столе лежали винты и шестигранники; коробка упала на пол, с грохотом раскрылась, и винтики, звякая, поскакали по полу. 

— Ну давай, разнеси тут всё! 

— Прости. Мне остановиться?

— Сдурел, что ли? 

— Не знаю. 

— Заткнись и иди ко мне. 

В какой-то момент Барнс оказался сверху и навис над Тони, опираясь на локти. Вблизи глаза у него были совсем прозрачные; широко распахнув эти чёртовы глаза, он смотрел на Тони так, будто никогда не видел людей — не замечал, как дивно они устроены, какие у них черты лица, глаза, губы, скулы, носы. Будто всё это было необыкновенно. 

Оглушительная тишина на пару секунд; потом — вздох, оживление, бестолковые поцелуи. Барнс съехал вниз и сдёрнул с Тони джинсы вместе с бельём. Горячий язык коснулся члена и обвёл по кругу. Тони беспомощно выдохнул, глядя в потолок. Голова стала одновременно тяжёлой и лёгкой. В лопатку впивался один из винтиков, разбросанных по полу, но Тони его не чувствовал. Член толкнулся в горячий рот — медленно, жарко и медитативно. 

Барнс не то чтобы старался доставить удовольствие. Подкупало другое: ему это нравилось. 

— Ещё, — сказал Тони. 

Барнс обхватил член губами, прижал языком к ребристому нёбу и дразняще скользнул вверх-вниз. 

— Ещё. 

Язык снова обвёл головку. Тони поднял голову и во внезапном порыве отвёл волосы от лица Барнса. Ему было жарко и стыдно; стыдно, как бывает на первом курсе колледжа, когда влюбился в выпускницу, и вы творите чёрт знает что в первой попавшейся каморке. 

Его окатило волной, потрепало, побило о камни и выбросило на берег. Ужасно хотелось увидеть выражение, с которым Барнс делает все эти дикие… волшебные… сумасшедшие… вещи...

Безмерно сосредоточенное выражение. 

Глаза были закрыты, ресницы чуть подрагивали. Головка члена проступала через щёку. Изнутри эта щека была бархатистой и влажной; Тони скользил по ней, захлёбываясь в исступлённом восторге. 

Ещё несколько минут… ещё… ещё… его прошило вспышкой оглушительного удовольствия. Он успел пожалеть, что всё кончается, и вот уже лежал без сил, тяжело дыша, и смутно осознавал, что только что стонал. Громко. Даже очень. 

— С ума сойти, — Барнс сел и вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони. — Ты всегда такой? 

— Какой? 

— Красивый. Когда… ну, ты понял. 

Внезапно протрезвев, Тони сел, притянул к себе Барнса за шею и коротко поцеловал в губы. 

— Мы же договаривались. Без этого. 

— А ты говори конкретнее, что можно, а что нельзя. 

— «Ты красивый, когда кончаешь» — точно нельзя. 

— Что ещё? 

— Разговоры по душам. Вопросы о прошлом. Предложения провести вместе выходные. 

— Ух-х-х. А ты, похоже, много об этом думал. 

— Конечно, думал. Фантазировал, как мы с тобой поженимся в Малибу в лучах закатного солнца. Сочинил пять имён нашим будущим приёмным детям в алфавитном порядке. Первый — Аарон, последний — Зойдберг. Написал первую главу автобиографии. Знаешь, как назову? «Тони Старк — красивый, когда кончает». 

Барнс наклонился к нему поближе и укусил за нос. 

Никто и никогда не кусал Тони за нос. 

— Эй.

— Ты заслужил.

— Ах так. 

— Честное слово, ты правда красивый. 

— Ещё одно слово — выставлю за дверь. 

— Тогда мне надо одеться, — Барнс оглянулся в поисках вещей. — Ты не видел мою футболку? 

— Видел, но мы ещё не закончили. Второй раунд с меня. 

* * *

Барнс должен был исчезнуть сразу после секса, но не исчез, а утянул Тони в душ, и ещё минут пятнадцать они лениво обжимались в тесной душевой кабине. 

Потом пили кофе, омерзительно сладкий, один на двоих — в кофемашине кончилось зерно. Барнс надел штаны и накинул на плечи полотенце. С мокрыми лохмами, липнущими к шее, он всё больше напоминал добродушную собаку. Тони украдкой поглядывал на него, борясь с желанием потрепать по волосам. 

— Сколько тут комнат? 

— Три — две в мастерской и спальня, плюс душ и чулан для хранения. А что?

— Ничего. Думал, у тебя дворец в три этажа. Или подземная пещера. 

— У меня уже были и дворцы, и пещеры. Это неинтересно. 

Барнс остался на час, потом ещё на один. Пока Тони корпел над перчаткой, он бродил по мастерской, задавая кучу вопросов и заглядывая в схемы. Он взялся подбирать разбросанные винтики и шестигранники, сходил за обедом, принёс пачку кофейных зёрен и две коробки пиццы. 

И все это время совершенно Тони не бесил. Хоть и хотелось выбеситься. 

— Почему ты не ходишь обедать со всеми?

Вопрос застал врасплох. 

— Не знаю. Так повелось. 

Барнс поставил на стол рядом с Тони пиццу, схватил один кусок и сел в кресло напротив. 

— Все были бы рады. Стив так точно. 

— Знаю. 

— Это ни к чему не обязывает. Захочешь — уйдёшь. 

— Тоже знаю. 

— Тогда почему нет? Мы со Стивом едим шесть раз в день, выбирай любое время. 

— Обедать с суперсолдатами — предел мечтаний. Шестьдесят видов котлет на пару и высокобелковый омлет с гейнером. Обожаю. 

— Если проблема в меню, то его можно разнообразить. Ты же босс, щёлкни пальцами — будет тебе Мишлен. 

— Пфф, — Тони схватил кусок пиццы из коробки и с наслаждением в него вгрызся. — К ч-ф-фёрту Миф-фш-лен. 

— Хорошо, не Мишлен. Пицца. Бургеры. Что захочешь. 

— Слушай, чего привязался? Не хочу быть пятым колесом в чужой компании. Закроем тему. 

— Да какое пятое колесо?

— Такое. 

— Говоришь так, будто мы в старшей школе. 

— Ого, ты собрался упрекать меня в незрелости? 

— Нет. 

Тони стало смешно. 

— А, по-моему, да. Бьёшь рекорды: меня обычно ругают за инфантильность недели через три, а ты — на второй день. 

— Окей, ты прав, бегу вперёд паровоза. Но всё-таки, насчёт обеда… 

— Заманчиво, но нет. Внимание, новые темы для разговора: наглость, эгоизм и саморазрушение. Угадай, что из этого твоё, а что моё? 

Барнс прожевал свой кусок пиццы и стряхнул крошки с полотенца на плечах. 

— Знаешь, твоя манера выпускать колючки мне даже нравится. Но, если захочешь от меня избавиться, имей в виду: так ничего не выйдет. 

— Будь уверен: если захочу, ты это сразу поймёшь. Напишу на небе большими буквами: «Катись к дьяволу». И в конце — сердечко. 

— А я думал, это вышло из моды ещё в тридцатых. 

* * *

Потом Тони много думал об этом. Представлял, как ни с того ни с сего завалится в столовую, возьмёт поднос и сядет за общий стол. 

Оживлённые разговоры разом смолкнут. Кэп посмотрит на Тони с удивлением, Наташа — с подозрением, Сокол — с опаской; они вернутся к разговору, но беседа не будет клеиться. Они ведь знают то же, что и Тони: он чужой на этом празднике жизни, всегда был чужим и, видимо, чужим и останется. 

Чтобы не сидеть, молча глядя в тарелку, Тони по привычке перетянет на себя одеяло, начнёт шутить и травить байки. Он же мастер эффектных представлений; в молодости они давались ему блестяще и только в последние годы стали внушать отвращение. 

Наверное, таково пагубное влияние общения с Кэпом. Всю жизнь Тони прожил, не беспокоясь о чужих мнениях, и только в эти супергеройские годы стали свербить сомнения: а вот эта демонстративность — она вообще уместна? Если обойдусь без неё, буду ли кому-то нужен? 

Все эти вопросы, на первый взгляд наивные и сомнительные, маскировали тему посложнее. Тема была вечна, как вода, огонь и мифы, и звучала она так: достоин ли я любви. Любви не как романтической идеи, а как идеи принятия. Достаточно ли я хорош, чтобы люди приняли меня без мишуры, шумных вечеринок и плейбойского образа. 

Вот оно, морализаторство во всей красе. Всякий раз, когда вопрос всплывал на горизонте, Тони хотелось бежать и что-то доказывать. Мстители пережили раскол почти библейских масштабов, и Тони каким-то чудом удалось с ним справиться. Но что он хотел доказать, собирая Мстителей под одной крышей и добиваясь мира, — что умеет не только разбивать, а ещё и склеивать? Что он не одинок? 

Что умеет... строить отношения? 

Неприглядная правда состояла в том, что в детстве и юношестве Тони не научился заводить друзей, а теперь уже было поздновато. Пеппер сто раз говорила, что у него проблемы с доверием. Он мог с лёгкостью собрать армию фанатов и склеить кого-нибудь, но дружба работала иначе и требовала другого; не куража, а искренности, не флирта, а доверия. 

У Тони были Роуди, Хэппи и Пеппер, чудом попавшиеся на пути, и на этом список заканчивался. Поначалу он не хотел сближаться ни с кем другим, а потом забыл, как это делается. 

Но, чёрт побери, это же было несложно. Просто прийти. Просто поговорить с людьми. К чёрту комплексы, пропахшие нафталином, страх быть не к месту и невроз одинокого ребёнка из богатой семьи. Из всего этого пора было вырастать. 

Так размышлял Тони два дня спустя, заходя в столовую. В дальнем углу около панорамного окна во двор расселась вся компания; им пришлось сдвинуть три столика, чтобы удобно устроиться. Тони взял поднос и нахватал с линии раздачи всякой гадости. 

Он подошёл как раз тогда, когда Сокол рассказывал тысячную по счёту историю о ветеранах. 

— И тут мне говорят: дружище, «Повелитель бурь» — это полная лажа… Ух ты, Старк! Сегодня что, Рождество? 

Тони остановился, не дойдя до стола одного шага. Случилось именно то, что он в красках рисовал себе в воображении: все замолчали и, как по заказу, уставились на него. Барнс сидел с краю, рядом с Кэпом; свободного стула рядом не было, и вообще вклиниться было некуда. 

Увидев Тони, он вскочил. То ли хотел взять стул, то ли поздороваться, то ли — чем чёрт не шутит, — уступить место, но застыл в нелепом положении, ничего не сделав. 

Пару секунд они пялились друг на друга в гробовой тишине. Тони, не сдержавшись, отвесил смешок. 

— Вы бы хоть сказали, что столы маловаты. Завтра закажу побольше. 

— Да ты шутишь, что ли? — возразил Стив и подвинулся ближе к Соколу. — Не дури, садись. 

Тони взял стул с соседнего стола и поставил его между Стивом и Барнсом. Барнс, помедлив, сел, так ничего и не сказав. Наташа и Брюс покосились на него с недоумением. 

— Так вот, про «Повелителя бурь»… — затарахтел Сокол. 

Не было ни многозначительных взглядов, ни намёков, ни напряжённых пауз. Никто даже не спросил, что Тони здесь делает. 

Брюс сказал, что бифштекс сегодня недосолен, и пододвинул к Тони солонку, Наташа заметила, что столы побольше были бы в самый раз. Сокол возмутился: «Вы никогда меня не слушаете!». Кэп рассмеялся. Барнс придвинулся чуть ближе. 

Его рука под столом дотронулась до бедра Тони, украдкой сжала и отпустила. Этот жест означал «Спасибо». 

Святая простота. 

* * *

Барнс появлялся по утрам или вечерам. Иногда они набрасывались друг на друга с порога. Иногда Тони был слишком занят работой и лишь махал рукой: мол, сядь и подожди. 

Пятница стала пускать Барнса в мастерскую без разрешения. В постели и в ванной валялись пустые упаковки от презервативов, а в мастерской — утяжелители, которые Барнс притаскивал с тренировок и забывал. 

Однажды Барнс остался ночевать у Тони. Наутро они проснулись в обнимку, тут же отодвинулись друг от друга, но было поздно. Их обоих накрыло оглушительной неловкостью. За завтраком молчали, размышляя, что бы такого сказать, чтобы это не звучало двусмысленно. 

Что ни скажи — всё нарушает правила. 

— Ну, я пойду, — неуклюже пробормотал Барнс и, будто извиняясь, добавил: — Тренировка. 

Как будто Тони не знал, что у него тренировка; как будто Тони не выучил его расписание и не привык мысленно с ним стыковаться. 

Положа руку на сердце, Тони знал о Баки Барнсе много такого, что не знают случайные люди. Знал, что по четвергам после обеда у Барнса терапия, и после неё он смурной и замученный, зато на следующий день — бодрый и свежий, аж смотреть больно. Знал, что за ухом у него родинка — еле заметная, но чувствительная. На шее под затылком клубится нежный пух. Знал, что Барнс забывает резинки для волос где попало, и, чтобы не терять, иногда надевает их на запястье живой руки. От резинок на коже сначала остаётся тонкий розовый след, а потом — узкая полосочка загара. 

— Музыка? 

— Эй-Си Ди-Си. 

— Мюзикл? 

— А рок-опера сгодится? Тогда «Иисус Христос — суперзвезда». Моя очередь спрашивать. 

— Валяй. 

— Твой любимый фильм? 

— «Идентификация Борна». 

— Фильм про наёмника, который ни черта о себе не помнит? Вот это да. И как тебе только в голову пришло!

— Ой, заткнись. 

Прохаживаясь по мастерской, Тони ждал, когда Пятница смоделирует результаты теста на прочность. Барнс сидел в кресле за столом, терпеливо дожидаясь, когда работа будет закончена. 

Это была его идея — поболтать о предпочтениях. Им же надо было о чём-то говорить. 

— Дело же не в наёмнике, — горячился Барнс. — Фильм просто классно сделан. Всё продумано, линии сходятся, каждая деталь в тему. Это как наблюдать за работой механизма. Скучно смотреть то, что плохо продумано. 

Тони цокнул языком. 

— Ух ты. А вот это интересно. Ты в курсе, что скука — свойство высокоорганизованного разума? Вот древний человек не знал скуки. Чтобы скучать, надо быть личностью, надо черпать удовольствие в каком-то деле, иметь пристрастия… 

— Короче, ты удивлён, что такой древний человек, как я, умеет скучать. 

— Не передёргивай. Я пытаюсь придумать комплимент. 

— Придумай что-нибудь получше. Ладно, а твой любимый фильм? 

— М-м-м-м… «Авиатор».

Барнс прищурился. 

— Врёшь. 

— Ты меня раскусил. «Крепкий орешек». 

— Снова врёшь. 

— «Гражданин Кейн». 

— Ты ещё скажи: «Лоуренс Аравийский». Говори правду. 

— Я упоминал, что ты бесишь?

— Примерно три тысячи раз. Ну?

Тони закатил глаза, помолчал и уязвлённо признался: 

— «Реальная любовь». 

Барнс откинулся на спинку кресла и заливисто заржал. 

— Кстати, — сказал он, отсмеявшись, — тут в паре миль к югу есть кинотеатр рядом с заправкой. Уличный, под открытым небом. Я подумал, мы могли бы взять неприметную машину в прокате. 

Тони перестал мерить шагами мастерскую и остановился около стола. Взгляд застыл в одной точке, чуть левее от опытного образца перчатки. 

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. 

— Слушай, я помню правила, — примирительно сообщил Барнс. — Никаких свиданий. 

— Именно. 

— Но это не свидание. 

— Да ну? 

Барнс поискал слова и осторожно заметил: 

— Кино — это просто кино. Будут крутить «Психо» и «Гран-Торино». Не хочешь — не надо, я не настаиваю. 

Слово «крутить» выдавало человека из доцифровой эпохи, когда в кинотеатрах ещё использовали бобины с плёнкой. Тони отмечал мелочи с таким усердием, будто собирал паззл о Барнсе. Вот этот фрагмент — в угол, этот — в центр, а здесь кусочек неба, его наверх. 

Куда потом деть этот паззл? Зачем он?

А ещё были ночи, длинные и тёмные, когда не оставалось ничего, кроме звуков и ощущений. Тони нравилось доводить Барнса до исступления; не сдерживаться, не быть разумным; шептать ерунду и глупо шутить; лежать друг на друге в изнеможении, прижимаясь грудью к широкой горячей спине. 

В такие моменты казалось, что он нашёл среди будней что-то драгоценное. Тони отгонял эти мысли, потому что они нарушали правила. Но мысли были сильнее правил и всегда возвращались. 

* * *

В субботу Роуди по традиции приехал в гости, но не один, а с Табитой. Вооружённая полотенцем и ковриком для йоги, она собиралась помедитировать на крыше базы Мстителей, но перед этим заглянула к Тони. 

Активно жестикулируя, Табита выразила бурную радость от приложения и, наверное, расцеловала бы Тони, если бы он вовремя не шагнул назад. 

— ...потрясающее, фантастическое! Ничего лучше в этом году я ещё не видела! 

— Будь осторожна, — предупредил Тони. — Я как раз лечу своё раздутое эго. Прикладываю к нему лёд и всё такое. 

— Что, вас даже хвалить нельзя? 

— Ни в коем случае. Бери пример с Роуди — от него слова доброго не услышишь. 

— Да пошёл ты, — дружелюбно отозвался Роудс. 

— Вот видишь. 

В мастерской возникло столпотворение. Табита остановилась около стола, заваленного образцами. Из шести опытных образцов, прошедших тест на прочность, Тони выбрал три финалиста и теперь прикидывал, за что взяться. 

Пока он объяснял гостье, что к чему, Роуди прохаживался от стола к столу. В какой-то момент он издал восхищённый возглас. Тони обернулся. Роуди вертел в руках перчатку Барнса. 

— Особая модификация? 

— Поставь на место. 

Роудс скользнул взглядом по проекциям, висящим в воздухе над столом. Тони опрометчиво оставил проекцию металлической руки Барнса, и теперь она маняще светилась в полутьме мастерской. 

— Ух ты, — сказала Табита. — А это разве не рука Зимнего Солдата? 

— Он давно не Зимний Солдат, — поправил Тони и тут же осёкся: — Хотя кому какое дело. Роуди, второй раз прошу: поставь на место. 

Роудс многозначительно присвистнул. 

— Вот это выясняется. Табби, ты только представь: я уже полгода прошу его накатить обновления на костюм Воителя, а он отмазывается. Говорит, что занят круглые сутки. 

— Так и есть. 

— Ставлю двадцатку, что Барнсу ты по первой просьбе побежал делать эту хрень. 

— Ревность и зависть — это от комплексов, — наставительно сообщила Табита. 

Роуди фыркнул. Тони обратился к Табите: 

— Не обращай внимания, он перед тобой рисуется. Кстати, напомни как-нибудь рассказать историю, как Роудс свистнул у меня костюм Воителя. 

— Ты мне сам его подарил. 

— А что мне оставалось? Назад-то не заберёшь. Ты ведь такой жук — у тебя попробуй отбери… Для справки: костюм Воителя под надзором Минобороны, а я не имею права накатывать обновления на госимущество. 

Табита отвлеклась на проекции; вид у неё был завороженный. Стоило ей отойти на два шага, Роуди сменил тон. 

— Что, правда делаешь перчатку для Барнса? 

— Вроде того.

— А я и не знал, что вы общаетесь. 

— Не общаемся, — отрезал Тони. Помолчал и слегка смягчился: — В смысле, да, общаемся. Но это просто проект. 

— Смотрится чудесно, — бесхитростно откомментировала Табита. — Вашим друзьям здорово повезло, мистер Старк. 

Голос у неё был отрешённый и задумчивый; ни дать ни взять Луна Лавгуд из «Гарри Поттера». Она, наверное, и знать не знала, какую бурю подняла у Тони в душе. Он болтал с Роуди, а сам крутил эту мысль в голове и так, и этак. 

_Друзья_. 

А почему нет? 

Ведь было же приятно посидеть за общим столом в столовой. Барнс забавный, на удивление не дурак, его интересно слушать, и — что самое неожиданное, — с ним интересно иметь общее дело. 

Мысль была дикой и новой; от неё в голове вспыхивала предупредительная неоновая вывеска «ОПАСНОСТЬ». Слово «друзья» подразумевало близость. 

— Знаешь, старик, — пробурчал Роуди несколько часов спустя, когда Тони, пялясь в стену, три раза подряд прослушал его вопрос. — Какого дьявола я распинаюсь… 

— Прости. Голова не тем забита. 

— Ага, это заметно. И не в первый раз уже. 

— Я говорил, что беру свои слова обратно? Насчёт Табиты. Она вроде славная. 

— Она золото, — согласился Роуди, — а ты засранец. Всё ещё маньячишь по своей перчатке? 

Тони неопределённо пожал плечами. 

— И да, и нет. 

— Это что значит? 

— Да говорю же — голова не тем забита. Думаю обо всяких… проблемах. 

Роудс осторожно уточнил: 

— Например? 

Тони потёр переносицу. Вид у Роуди был серьёзный. Похоже, он вообразил себе все кошмары мира и теперь погружался в них под действием силы тяжести, как бегемот в болото. 

— Тони, что бы там ни было — неужели всё настолько плохо? 

— Нет, но… чёрт. Нет. 

— В чём дело — ты снова решил выпускать оружие? У тебя вторая интоксикация палладием? Жить осталось две недели? Или что? 

Тони понадобилось секунд десять, чтобы всё обдумать, в красках вообразить чужую реакцию и убедиться, что лучше помалкивать. Но деваться было некуда: однажды он обещал Роудсу, что расскажет об изменениях в личной жизни, а раз дал слово — изволь держать. 

Тони тяжело вздохнул и растёр щеки ладонями. 

— Ладно, кое-что расскажу. Только пообещай, что не будешь зубоскалить. 

— Э-э-э… ну хорошо. 

— И ржать тоже не будешь. 

— Ты меня заинтриговал. 

— Сначала скажи, что не будешь. 

— Хорошо, не буду. 

— Тогда слушай… 

* * *

— ХА! ХА! ХА! 

Разразившись громовым хохотом, Роуди распластался в кресле. От смеха у него даже слёзы из глаз брызнули. 

— А обещал, что не будешь ржать, — укоризненно откомментировал Тони. 

— И этот человек троллил меня из-за Табиты! — веселился Роуди. — Втирал, что всё про себя знает и никаких открытий сделать не может. А что получилось? Разрази меня гром, Зимний Солдат! А Терминатора ты ещё не соблазнил? 

— Сколько раз повторять, что он не… 

— Кто ещё знает? Кэп, Наташа, Брюс? 

— Только ты. 

Роуди слегка приосанился. 

— Ещё бы. Я-то тебя всяким видел. Вот, помню, в девяносто шестом… 

— Ещё одна история про рыженьких в подвале, и меня стошнит прямо тебе на брюки. Замучаешься оттирать. 

— Но ведь правда, Тони. Я видел всякое, но Барнс — это что-то новенькое. Что ты собираешься делать? 

— В смысле — делать? Ничего. А что должен? 

Роудс покачал головой. 

— Ну, как минимум поговорить с Барнсом. Что называется, согласовать ожидания. 

— Какие ожидания? У нас нет ничего, что стоило бы внимания. 

— И поэтому ты месяц подряд ковыряешься с перчаткой, пялясь в стену и сжирая себя с потрохами… 

— Не преувеличивай, — огрызнулся Тони, а про себя подумал: а ведь он прав. 

* * *

Перчатка была готова через неделю. Тони вручную собрал десять экземпляров и отвёз их ветеранам, которых приглашал на тестирование. 

Ему повезло: в этот день в гарлемском филиале проходило собрание. Испытуемые немедленно устроили бейсбольный матч во дворе. Тони сидел на скамейке за сетчатым забором и смотрел, как мимо проносятся парни и девушки, оживлённо гогоча. Они то тряслись над сохранностью своих девайсов, то, наоборот, проверяли их на прочность. Приноравливались хватать, отбивать, прислушиваться к ощущениям. 

Перчатка — простая по замыслу штука, — приводила всех в восторг и дарила давно утраченное чувство: детскую радость от собственной свободы и ловкости. Звонкое и хвастливое: «Смотри, что я могу». 

Перчатку стоило сделать и без Барнса, но именно Барнс вдохновил Тони. Много месяцев — а может, и лет — назад Тони начал забираться в ракушку, зримо и незримо отгораживаясь от мира; он сам не заметил, как сузил круг разработок до супергеройских костюмов, а круг общения — до пары друзей. Теперь ему захотелось вылезти из ракушки. Само присутствие Барнса почему-то побуждало Тони снова делать классные вещи. Искать удовольствие в мире вокруг, а не только в привычном окружении. 

Он сидел на скамейке, смотрел в никуда и думал: а ведь это влюблённость. Это она всё окрашивает в радужные тона. 

А ты, дурак, отпирался. Сочинял правила. Теперь, будь добр, придумай, как от них избавиться. Как сказать Барнсу, что тебя не устроит случайный секс когда придётся; что тебе, простигосподи, хочется узнать его получше. Быть ближе. И не прятаться по углам. 

Тони не мог придумать, как объясниться, не скатываясь в сентиментальность. Он тянул, искал благовидный предлог, чтобы избегать Барнса, и выигрывал время на размышления. 

Очень кстати подвернулось бодание с производством. Узнав о перчатке, производственный блок «Старк Индастриз» начал вставлять палки в колёса. Кто-то из маркетинга захотел повысить маржинальность, а кто-то из снабженцев предложил использовать материалы подешевле. Главный инженер на производстве прислал Тони целый ворох чертежей, демонстрирующих, как удешевить сборочную линию. Идея была хорошая, но чертежи оказались сырыми и недодуманными; пришлось потратить несколько вечеров, чтобы довести их до ума и предложить другой метод сборки. 

Цикл повторялся ещё дважды, пока Тони не придумал сборочную линию с нуля. Главный инженер обиделся, что у него отбирают работу. Вмешалась Пеппер и искусно всё разрулила. Тони обрадовался, что скоро перчатка пойдёт в массовое производство, и тут же впал в очередной невроз. Без забот о сборочной линии ему было нечем обороняться от Барнса. 

Тот продолжал прибегать в мастерскую, как ни в чем не бывало, лез целоваться, шутил про секс на одну ночь и понятия не имел, на какую мозоль наступал. Передышки и дни без Барнса помогали хоть как-то сохранить баланс сил. Тони просил его: «Завтра не приходи», и это создавало иллюзию контроля. 

Смешно сказать — Тони боялся Барнса до чёртиков. Он думал, что испробовал все способы саморазрушения, но одна затея прежде оставалась неисследованной: влюбиться в человека, которому сам, строго и по доброй воле пообещал что угодно, но только не это. 

* * *

В один из дней, наполненных тягостными размышлениями, Тони опоздал на завтрак и застал в столовой живописную картину: опустошив два чана с овсянкой и один противень с омлетом, компания Мстителей азартно спорила о каких-то билетах. Краем уха прислушиваясь к спорам, Тони налил себе кофе и взял бутерброд с сыром. 

— Два билета, — твердила Наташа. — Я что, слепая, по-твоему? Там точно было два билета! 

Барнс запротестовал: 

— Один билет. 

— Два, — упрямо возразила Наташа. 

— А я говорю, один. 

Тони, как обычно, сел на стул между Барнсом и Роджерсом. Барнс тут же засуетился и, не глядя на Тони, убежал по своим делам. Тони украдкой глянул ему вслед. 

Он покраснел, или показалось? 

— Так я и знала, — победоносно сообщила Наташа. — Вспомните потом мои слова. Баки кого-то от нас скрывает. 

Тони поперхнулся кофе.

— А? 

— Наташа утверждает, что у Баки роман, — любезно объяснил Брюс. 

Тони откашлялся и глотнул ещё кофе. 

— Я не просто утверждаю, — сказала Наташа. — Я уверена на все сто. Сами посудите: он выронил в раздевалке два билета в кино… 

— А что ты делала в мужской раздевалке? — перебил Тони. Ему хотелось срочно сменить тему. 

Наташа только отмахнулась. 

— Подумаешь, забежала на минуту… Важно не это. Он упорно отнекивается. А помните, два месяца назад я уговаривала его поставить Тиндер? 

— Наташа была одержима идеей свести Баки с кем-нибудь, — снова встрял Брюс. 

— И вовсе не одержима. Я просто хотела, чтобы у него появился кто-нибудь, кроме нас. Надо же как-то встраиваться в современный мир. Стив, ну скажи ведь, что это важно. 

Стив покачал головой и смерил её укоризненным взглядом. 

— Наташа уговаривала Баки на Тиндер, — растолковал Брюс, — и он даже согласился, но потом всё заглохло. 

— М-м-м, — промычал Тони. — Да? 

— Он завёл аккаунт, — поделилась Наташа. — Ещё два месяца назад. Всё заполнил, залил фотку и сказал мне, что попробует поискать кого-нибудь. И знаешь что? Я вчера взломала этот профиль — там куча лайков от разных ребят, и хоть бы один ответный. Бак ни разу даже не зашёл в приложение. И вот загвоздка: для кого-то же он купил второй билет в кино. Значит, он познакомился с кем-то вне Тиндера... Да бросьте, неужели вам совсем не интересно? 

Известие о том, что Наташа взломала профиль Барнса, встретило протесты, и спор перешёл на новый виток: насколько этично встревать в личную жизнь друзей и имеют ли значение добрые намерения. 

Тони уже не слушал. Он вспомнил разговор около раздевалки. Барнс тогда пустился в объяснения, почему не может поставить Тиндер. И ещё сказал, зараза: «Дело не в тебе». А Тони купился.

* * *

Понадобилось полчаса, чтобы найти аккаунт Барнса в Тиндере. Невыразительная фотка в капюшоне, под ней подпись: «Джеймс, 103 года». Ниже текст: «Родился в тысяча девятьсот семнадцатом, безработный, хобби — ходить в качалку». 

Тони сделал фейспалм и долго сидел, пялясь в экран смартфона. 

Он знал одно: что должен знать больше. К обеду, растеряв всякое терпение, залез в систему умного дома и сделал себе пропуск в чужую комнату. 

Нечестный шпионский ход. Но вся игра была нечестной с самого начала. Комната Барнса располагалась в закутке у тренировочного зала; здесь было безлюдно, и Тони миновал коридор незамеченным. Дверь открылась с первого раза. 

Апартаменты Барнса мало чем отличались от других комнат. Та же мебель, тот же вид из окна во двор. Задёрнутые бежевые шторы, кровать, стол, тумбочка, колонка с подключённым умным домом, душевая кабина за дверью. На столе лежала скомканная бумажка от сэндвича, блокнот с карандашом и пачка розовых резинок для волос. 

Тони открыл блокнот на первой странице и прочёл заголовок: «Дневник терапии». Закрыл блокнот: как бы ему не хотелось залезть Барнсу в голову, чтение дневника было за гранью. 

На полке над кроватью стояли книги: научпоп и худлит вперемешку, американская классика, даже южноафриканские романы. Тони особенно удивили книжки по кулинарному мастерству — он насчитал аж четыре штуки. 

Тони начал смутно осознавать, что их связывает. Опыт преодоления внутренних демонов. Барнс, как и Тони, больше всего на свете хотел снова полюбить жизнь и хватался за всё подряд, что хоть немного приближало к цели. 

На тумбочке лежало два билета в кино. Тони наклонился к ним, чтобы посмотреть дату и фильм, и вдруг заметил корешок книги, торчащий из-под кровати. 

Это было потрёпанное издание в мягкой обложке из тех, которыми торгуют в супермаркетах на кассе. Серия называлась «Великие среди нас». На обложке красовалась его собственная фотография двадцатилетней давности с фирменной бородкой и ужасной причёской, щедро залитой гелем для волос. Большие красные буквы на белом фоне: «ТОНИ СТАРК: КРАТКАЯ ИСТОРИЯ УСПЕХА». Тони наугад пролистал несколько страниц и наткнулся на фразу: «...но маленький Тони не сдавался и упорно продолжал идти к своей цели». 

Ну и лажа. 

В этот момент за спиной щёлкнул замок в двери. Тони обернулся с книгой в руках. Барнс был красный и взмыленный после очередной тренировки, в одной руке держал полотенце, в другой — сумку со сменной обувью. Увидев Тони, резко остановился. 

— Ты что тут делаешь?

Хороший вопрос. 

— А ты? — спросил Тони и помахал книжкой. 

Помедлив, Барнс положил сумку на пол. Его щёки и лоб, и без того красные, пошли белыми пятнами. Краем уха Тони слышал, что леопардовый принт снова в моде, но ещё ни разу не видел столь наглядного подтверждения.

Барнс мог бы справедливо возмутиться, но вместо этого невпопад сообщил: 

— Я не сталкер. 

Ты-то нет, подумал Тони. А я да. 

— Ерунда. Купил ради фана. Хотел тебе показать. 

Безыскусная ложь. Тони наблюдал за потугами Барнса точно так же, как в самом начале: не делая никаких попыток помочь. Ему было интересно, чем дело кончится. 

— Короче, забей, — решительно заявил Барнс. — Тебя это точно ни к чему не обязывает. 

Он повторял это, наверное, раз в двадцатый. И если первые девятнадцать раз Тони снёс с честью, то теперь эта фраза задела за живое. 

— Сейчас опять скажешь: «Дело не в тебе»?

— А что? 

— Ты хоть представляешь, как это обидно? — Тони захлопнул книгу и положил её на тумбочку. Взгляд остановился на билетах: сеанс «Психо» сегодня вечером. — Что, чёрт возьми, это значит — дело не во мне? Нашёл бы себе кого-нибудь на одну ночь и не морочил голову. 

— То есть ты предлагаешь разбежаться? 

Слово «разбежаться» подразумевало, что они вместе. Тони запутался в край. Ему хотелось выть волком. 

— А почему бы и нет? Раз дело не во мне, ты легко найдёшь себе кого-то на замену. 

Барнс помалкивал, будто язык проглотил. 

— Что молчишь? Кстати, я видел твой аккаунт в Тиндере. Наташа сказала, он у тебя уже два месяца. 

— Блин. 

— Вот уж точно. 

Барнс тяжело вздохнул и поискал слова. 

— Извини. Пытался следовать твоим правилам. 

— Хреново получилось. 

— Да… Слушай, я понимаю, как это нелепо. Но я просто боялся, что ты меня пошлёшь. 

Тони приготовил целую серию едких подколов, но пересилил себя и смолчал. 

— Знаешь, — Барнс скрестил руки на груди. — я ведь долго маялся виной. Мне хотелось ходить за тобой и без конца извиняться. И не только за тобой — за всеми, кому я успел навредить, пока был Зимним. Но список огромный, и нет никакого смысла. Я ничего не могу исправить, могу только начать всё заново. Сначала не очень получалось. Пошёл на терапию, стало легче. Но время шло, а ты всё равно не выходил у меня из головы. И однажды я понял, что это уже не вина. Ты мне нравился. Давно и сильно. Я хотел пригласить тебя на свидание, но, чёрт, каковы были шансы. 

— Значит, секс предложить не зазорно, а свидание — да? 

— Конечно. Со свиданием ты бы сразу меня послал. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? 

— Просто знаю. Где ты, а где я. Да ещё с таким багажом. 

Теперь настал черёд Тони искать слова. 

— А если, допустим, я скажу… в рамках предположения… что я придумал эту перчатку и затеял тестирование, потому что следил за твоими тренировками? 

— Ну, следил и следил. Причём тут свидание?

— Я сделал мобильное приложение по просьбе Роуди. Оно отслеживало мысли, и я тестировал его на себе. Через неделю тестов весь извёлся: по статистике получалось, что я каждый день о тебе думаю. Не только о перчатке, а… в целом. И пульс у меня при этом скачет, будто я бегу стометровку. Дикость, да?

— Дикость, — заторможенно согласился Барнс. 

Они помолчали. Барнс сдул с лица прядь волос. У Тони даже сердце ёкнуло. 

Чуть подумав, Барнс уточнил: 

— Что я должен был сказать? «Привет, я с ума по тебе схожу, дай мне шанс»? 

— Например. 

— Глупости. Это бы не сработало.

Замечательно, подумал Тони. Я нашёл ещё одну черту, которая нас роднит: глубокая безосновательная убеждённость в бредовых идеях. 

— Барнс, ты знаешь, что ты идиот? 

— Догадываюсь. 

— А что я идиот? 

— Это вряд ли. 

— Точно тебе говорю: я настоящий болван. 

— Ну, значит, — аккуратно предположил Барнс, — мы друг другу подходим. Только мы всё сделали неправильно. 

— Плевать. Можем начать ещё раз.

— А если снова накосячим? 

— ...и ещё раз.

— Слушай...

— Не хочу ничего слушать. Позови меня на свидание — и, считай, мы всё уладили. 

— Прямо сейчас? 

— И чем быстрее, тем лучше. 

— А ты пойдёшь? 

— Пойду. 

— Безо всяких правил? 

— Да. 

* * *

Свидание. С этого и надо было начинать. 

Барнс порывался арендовать непримечательную машину — где-то у него засела мысль, что надо скрываться. Но Тони сказал: 

— Брось ты, — и сам порадовался тому, насколько ему плевать на публичность. 

Ну, заметят и заметят. Мир не перевернётся с ног на голову. Миру, по большому счёту, безразлично чужое счастье. А это было именно оно. 

Он забрал из гаража белый «Бентли» с откидным верхом. Барнс притащил попкорн и безалкогольное пиво. В пути они обсуждали перчатку: Барнс делился первыми впечатлениями от своего экземпляра, а Тони прикидывал, что улучшить. Они опоздали на десять минут и заняли место на краю парковки. 

— Однажды, — сказал Барнс, отправляя в рот пригоршню попкорна, — я смотрел так «Унесённых ветром». Шесть раз за месяц. Моя сестра фанатела по Вивьен Ли, а мама не отпускала её одну. 

— А я одиннадцать раз смотрел пятый эпизод «Звёздных войн». Хотел собрать Звезду Смерти. 

— Получилось? 

— Да, но пришлось добыть тысячу лампочек и проделать во-о-от такую дыру в отцовском глобусе. 

Они говорили и говорили — что-то про кино, про родителей, про Стива, который в тридцать втором году потерялся на Кони-Айленде и спустил все деньги в игровых автоматах. Тони вспомнил историю, как в детстве удрал от дворецкого Джарвиса, и его, шестилетнего, искали всем миром на Бродвее. 

— И где же ты был? 

— Прибился к кордебалету и спрятался под юбкой одной леди. 

— А ты уже тогда ничего не стеснялся? 

— Тогда не стеснялся, сейчас стесняюсь. Не смотри на меня так. Ты наверняка всё прочёл в этой адской книжке. 

— Не такая уж она адская. Но жутко душещипательная. В той главе, где маленький Тони Старк мечтает о собаке и собирает себе пса из металлолома, я чуть не расплакался. 

— На секундочку, я и людей из металлолома могу собрать. 

— Боюсь-боюсь. 

Барнс подал Тони банку холодного пива, закинул ноги на приборную панель и спохватился: 

— Блин. Я и забыл, что у нас свидание. 

— Лучшее в моей жизни, — согласился Тони и приложил холодное пиво к щеке. 

— Шутишь опять? 

— Шучу, конечно. 

Рука Барнса медленно подползла к колену Тони; Тони схватил её и поцеловал костяшки пальцев. На экране возникла героиня Джанет Ли и пронзительно закричала от ужаса. Оба вздрогнули. 

— В следующий раз пойдём на «Реальную любовь». 

— А в адской книжке говорят, что ты любишь триллеры и детективы. 

**fin.**


End file.
